


Brother

by DeathPunkin



Category: Undertale
Genre: Abortion, Current noncon, M/M, Molestation, Murder, Mutilation, Rape, Sounding, Torture, Yandere Papyrus, accidental yandere, darck fic, dog swapfell papyrus, long ass shower, murdering a baby, past noncon, putting things where they don't go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathPunkin/pseuds/DeathPunkin
Summary: Papyrus finds his baby brother missing four days into his heat. What will the swap Papyrus do to get him back I wonder?





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> I don't remember the name of the fic but it got creepy and had rape so I made a sequel that was worse. It was where Swapfell Papyrus took swap sans during his heat and so now here's the continuation that is worse. All of this is triggering so be careful

Brother   
It had been days. Papyrus had known when his brother went into heat and it had been days since that started. Normally monster heats lasted only a week or so and four had passed. Papyrus groaned in frustration. Normally he tried to leave his brother alone for the duration of his heats. He would stop in once or twice during the time to check on his brother. It was a thing of courtesy for Sans and also to stop himself from taking advantage.   
He loved Sans, more than anything. Each night he would do things on his own or even just get hard thinking about his brother. That shining hope in his eyes, his desire to help everyone. He loved all of it. But he couldn't get hard now because fear pulsed through his veins.  
It was day four and there was no sign or smell of his brother. That meant that someone had taken him. His poor little baby brother. The images flooded his head. Some other monster pounding him mercilessly. Taking him. Stretching him. M a k i n g h i m s u f f e r. And he couldn't take that.   
His darling baby brother who was going to become big and strong as a guard member before settling down to have a family. He was aiming so high and now someone had taken that from him. Papyrus could feel it, and that person was g o I n g t o b u r n I n h e l l.

Slim stretched happily. His two mates looked so cute swollen with his babies. Blackberry had long ago accepted it and was a very nice mate to him actually. Almost like a female wolf. Little nips of love to his legs and tail whenever he didn't something wrong and a strong growl. He was perfect, and that was why Slim had bit him. He wanted a mate like that.   
But then going through the woods he had smelled a delicious blueberry scent and chased it to his newest mate. He had been hesitant at first but then begged him for more. He even tried to reassure Slim of his pregnancy in case he was worried. He did tend to cry a lot though. Slim knew the feeling though. Not being able to share the news with one’s pack was very sad indeed. He had smelled a few familial scents on the Blueberry though. He knew that sometimes offspring were rejected so he couldn't let him leave his cabin.  
Bang  
The door busted in loudly and a tall skeleton stood at the door. Slim was instantly between the intruder and his mates. “You won't take them from me! They're mine!” Slim growled like an alpha wolf.  
The intruder simply chuckled with his eye lights shining brightly. It was like Slim had just told the funniest joke in the world. “You seem to be mistaken,” the stranger laughed. “You have something that belongs to me,” he said simply.  
Slim growled and threw a wall of bones at the monster. He dodged out the door and threw a few attacks at him. Slim dodged them easily. This monster was no match for him! He charged forward ready to attack when a cry of pain caught is attention. It was Blackberry who was clenched around his heavily swollen belly. A large bone spear was lodged deep inside of it and the pups- the pups were so dead! He growled feeling his rage growing. They didn't deserve this. They weren't even born yet.  
And that's when the bone dissipated.

Sans awoke to shaking from Blackberry. He found it odd how the other’s ecto body had dissipated. “Where are the pups?” He asked without thinking and not really wanting to know anyway.  
Blackberry grinned back. “They’re gone. So is the bastard who did this to us,” he replied. “Hey look at yourself kid, you're fine too,” Sans looked down to see his ecto body gone. That's when he noticed the magical fluid spilled across the floor. His was a soupy blue while Blackberry’s was a crusty red. Sans almost puked when he realized that all of the pups inside of his red eyed alternate had dusted on exit. He vomited with that realization. All of those potential lives were destroyed just for their freedom.   
Once he was done, Blackberry patted him on the back. “Let's grab a shower real quick and get the fuck out of dodge,” Blackberry told him. And he did mean fast. Sans only got cleaned with a washcloth and some of the warm sink water. Then he was back in his guard uniform and they were walking in a random direction in the snow. Then they back tracked and created a branching path. Then they went back and branched off of that. They kept doing it for a few hours before they eventually just kept walking one direction. Without backtracking. They walked for about an hour before they made it to the river. Not much after that they found the river person. “But we’re by snowdin,” Sans protested.  
“He’s going to search for us, we have to lie low,” Blackberry explained. Sans nodded in response. “Hotland please,” Blackberry told the river person. They nodded as the two skeletons climbed aboard.

Papyrus victoriously stood above a pile of dust. “Please just spare me and my puppies,” Slim cried. Papyrus couldn't help but grin as he ripped him apart bone by bone until the ground was stained with marrow and the screaming had stopped.   
It had been worth every second on effort. The mutt had fallen for his trap and chased him into the woods. Sans thought he never listened but oh boy did he. He built a trap to capture that would have made his bro proud.   
But now it was time to return the hero. He just had to clean up first so that his bro wouldn't be scared of him. So he teleported into the bathroom and removed his clothes. He slipped into the shower to scrub the evidence of his sins from his body.   
“W-what?” The raging dog’s ears fell flat as he made a shocked face. His limbs were bound tight and pulled away from his body. He couldn't pull away because of the strain that would put on his neck. Even his tail was caught in a metal clamp which bled orange with marrow.  
“You thought you were the hero, saving poor little monsters from heat. Impregnating then with your little r a p e babies,” Papyrus growled as he came horribly close.   
There was deep rooted fear flashing in those beastly eyes. “You're a strong little wolfie aren't you?” The skeleton vigorously shook his head as his eyes screamed no. Papyrus grinned. “I'm going to break you how you broke Sans and then make it ten times worse,” he growled.  
And that's where the other’s downward spiral of agony began. He pulled a knife out of his pocket and ever so gently cut into the wolf’s shoulders. As he cried out in pain, Papyrus bit him. He teased the other into a mess of heat and nerves as he left little cuts and nicks along bones and fur. But just as the other reaches the peak of arousal, Papyrus plunges the knife deep into his butt.   
The dog screamed and begged him to stop as the blade was plunged in and out. His magic poured from the abused orifice as the other monster pleaded for him to stop. He could have. Papyrus had every opportunity to walk away, but he didn't. Instead he made it worse for the other. Growling into his ear about all the pain he had caused his Sans. How the innocent little blueberry had begged him to stop but he had caused his brother pain like this.  
When he felt the monster couldn't take much more, he grabbed a screwdriver from his pocket. It was just a little flat head used for small screws he would tinker with on his machines, but sharpened to a point in case ice was where it shouldn't be.   
So he shoved the screwdriver deep into where it shouldn't be. The Wolfy skeleton cried out in agony as his dick was shredded from the inside with Papyrus’s movements. The wolf quickly tried to dispel his organ, but to no avail. Some of the liquid from Sans’s heat was still on him. It made it to where he was helpless to stop this. And Papyrus enjoyed that. He wanted this bastard to feel all of his brother’s suffering in his final hours of life.  
Papyrus realized that the shower had gone cold and he was still just scrubbing away that bastard’s dust. He checked his now mostly clean bones that had come from nearly an hour of scrubbing. No, now was the time to retrieve his brother. So he short cutted back to the cabin. Much to his surprise it was empty. He could see the crusty magic from the unborn children he’d slaughtered earlier and some other magic that looked like his brother’s. He hadn't gotten rid of that one. Did that mean the other skeleton had?   
Papyrus searched the floor for more dust and even the snow around. The other skeleton being kept here had popped his brother’s belly without killing him, and by the prints in the snow even hurting him. Perhaps the other was a stray or survivor that the dead rapist had picked up. He definitely looked like one from the gutters of society everyone pretended not to know about. Papyrus thought that it might be a good idea to keep him to. Make Sans see him even more as the benevolent older brother who always had his best interest at heart. He really did, but sometimes it was nice to make his brother love him a little bit more, and this piece could bring him close to capturing all of his brother's heart just as the tiny skeleton had captured his.

Sans was dragged into a shabby little lean to shelter. They had traveled for hours, first through the town and then even deeper underground. They had climbed through a crack in the wall that led to the old architecture. Before the new city could be built, some digging monsters had expanded on the ancient homes hidden there. And they were crawling with all manner of rough looking monsters. Most looked terrifying with LV of five or higher. Others cowered in the corners and grabbed what scraps they could. Some wore skimpy clothing and sold themselves to monsters who looked like they wanted to dust them.  
Blue couldn't help but hide next to blackberry. Everything was the opposite of what he believed in. No one helped here, there was only harm. “I want to go home,” he whimpered.  
“You can't. If he hasn't found you yet then that means he doesn't want you,” the blackberry growled. Blue saw a flash of menacing orange as a hand dropped onto Blackberry’s shoulder.   
“I think you're wrong pal,” Papyrus’s face was now relaxed back into that same lazy expression. His eyes stopped glowing and he looked perfectly fine. It was his brother.  
“Papy!” Sans cheered and jumped into his arms. Papyrus caught him happily and held him close.   
“Let's go home,” Papyrus said with a knowing wink at the Blackberry. The skeleton shuddered, remembering the scene from before but could do nothing as they were blinked away to the skeleton brothers’ house.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? Want me to do more reaction fics? Suggest a fandom and I'll try.


End file.
